


walk the edge of the earth with you

by sophiahelix



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: The other skaters move away, and Yuzu straightens up at the same time Javi does, their movements coordinated even now. Yuzu lets their eyes meet, natural, and even as his heart squeezes tight he feels his whole face creasing into a broad smile, because he can’t look at Javi and not feel happy. Despite everything, that’s never changed.And now it’s on him. Javi stands, shod, on land, with the clean sharp line of carpet and ice between them, and there’s nothing for Yuzu to do but come to him.





	walk the edge of the earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> “I just miss Javi” and we were all reeling in our feels. Thanks to the anon who suggested Yuzu needed a hug.

He’s on the ice when Javi comes in, which is good. He wishes he were in the middle of a run-through, something dramatic and engrossing, a performance he could lose himself in while being the center of attention at the rink, but he’s working on a difficult jump combo with Ghislain which is almost as good. Yuzu doubles down harder on it, practicing the transitions and the smooth running edge over and over, as Javi works his way through everyone, even the people he hardly knows, hugging and smiling and shaking hands like a conquering king.

Or just like a homecoming.

When Yuzu finally takes a break, bent over sweating with his hands on his knees, Javi’s standing on the step with both Gabby and Evgenia hanging laughing off his shoulders. He’s in loafers and button-down shirt, street clothes instead of workout gear, like he’s holding consciously apart from the life of the club even though he’s here to train. Not today, Yuzu supposes.

The other skaters move away, and Yuzu straightens up at the same time Javi does, their movements coordinated even now. Yuzu lets their eyes meet, natural, and even as his heart squeezes tight he feels his whole face creasing into a broad smile, because he can’t look at Javi and not feel happy. Despite everything, that’s never changed.

And now it’s on him. Javi stands, shod, on land, with the clean sharp line of carpet and ice between them, and there’s nothing for Yuzu to do but come to him.

Yuzu does. Slow, smooth, steady, stroking across the rink. The people around them distant, blurred, unimportant. Javi watches him come closer, a soft smile on his lips and a softer look in his eyes.

He’s taller than Javi, in skates. He never expected that, when he thought about this moment. The difference isn’t much, with Javi on the step, but it’s startling, putting him off balance. Yuzu pauses for a moment, drawing up short, eyeing Javi with hesitation. Javi’s changed, too, somehow, in ways he can’t quite name.

Javi doesn’t wait. He brings his arms up, hands reaching out to slide over Yuzu’s back, and pulls him in tight. It draws Yuzu along the ice, blades slicing before the picks hit the carpet, and he puts his arms around Javi’s shoulders and tips their heads together, burying his face and shutting his eyes.

Like this, nothing has changed.

Yuzu breathes, deep, and again. Warmth, familiar smell, Javi’s hands spread against his back. An embrace he’s had a dozen times, a hundred. He can’t remember the first time; he hopes this isn’t the last.

“I heard you missed me,” Javi murmurs.

“No,” Yuzu says. “Not missed. Miss.”

Javi hugs him a little tighter.

“You don’t miss me,” Yuzu says.

“Not true.”

“You never say it. You never text.”

“You never text.” Javi lifts his head, and he’s smiling but his eyes are serious. “You let Brian say it, to some reporter.”

Yuzu snorts. “I never let Brian say anything. He say what he wants. Maybe he thinking, if he say I miss you, then you say it too. Or maybe, just a funny story.”

Javi’s looking at him steadily now. “You want me to tell a reporter that I miss you?”

“No,” Yuzu says, shaking his head. “Just me.”

“OK,” Javi says and smiles, like it’s the easiest thing in the world. “I miss you so much that I try never to think about it. I miss the club, and training, and competitions, even though I’m so tired of it all that part of me never want to do it again. It is like another life now. But I miss it, and I miss you, and I’m always gonna.”

Everyone must be watching them now, Yuzu knows. The other skaters, the coaches, the staff, the parents. Brian, who knows too much, or thinks he does. Still, in a way they’ve always lived their brightest moments on stage, with the great dark iceberg of the rest of their lives hidden away here. It makes sense for it to happen like this.

He raises his hand, laying it against Javi’s face. “It doesn’t have to be always,” Yuzu says, softly. “You don’t have to miss.”

There have only been a few moments in their lives when Javi looked at him like this, all teasing and good humor drained away, serious and real. Like he’s seeing Yuzu for who he is. It only lasts a moment, but then the smile returns, infinitely more fond and gentle than Yuzu can bear.

“Come on,” Javi says. “Let’s get off the ice and talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: sophia-helix for however long that lasts


End file.
